


Love-making with the Love Freak

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [6]
Category: Disgaea (Games)
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Mind Break, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Flonne decides to try and get some love from a pair of young Demons, only to get much more than she asked for.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 7





	Love-making with the Love Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Poll piece for Week 6.

Demons were a strange breed. Some aimed for conquest, some aimed to establish themselves by killing as many as possible, and some simply wanted to charm the hearts of others. When you counted the people that had become demons despite being another species originally, the diversity in mindsets grew even further.  
  
Take as an example, the now-Fallen Angel Flonne. She had been on an errand to deal with a powerful Overlord, and thanks to a few misadventures and some antics, she was now no different from the demons that she had been ordered to deal with. Not that she minded, they weren't all bad! Some of them were weird and silly, but they were ultimately good folks underneath it all. That's what she thought, and everyone she met was frankly a little too preoccupied to try and correct her.   
  
"Hm hm hm!" The youthful blonde chimed to herself as she skipped through a field in the outskirts of Netherworld that belonged to her good friend Laharl. He had told her that as long as she didn't cause any trouble, she was free to go anywhere. Something she took great advantage of, as she tried to look for more demons that might be as nice as the other ones she had played with.  
  
When you go this far out into a Netherworld, you tend to stumble on one of two things. Incredibly strong monsters that have been stalking the area for prey that might be nice to eat... Or the proverbial scum that didn't even bother trying to make their mark on the world. The two boys that she saw up ahead belonged to the latter camp, though Flonne had missed the memo when she received that explanation. She just thought that they looked cute and that they might enjoy a little bit of love!  
  
"Heeeey!" She shouted in their direction, waving her arms around excitedly to try and get them to look at her. "How do you boys feel about love?"  
  
The two demons looked to one another, smiling as they came closer, revealing their space-tipped tails. Considering the turquoise hair and similarly colored skin-tight clothing on one of them, he had to be a Lilim, the succubus-adjacent race of crossdressers. The other brunette boy had chosen an outfit that reminded the blonde girl of her friend Etna, so he had to be some sort of... Imp? She didn't really care about the particulars, but the fact he only wore a pair of leather shorts made him stand out compared to his prettier friend.  
  
"Do we know about love?" The Lilim smiled a little as he wrapped his tail around the red-white Fallen Angel, giggling. "Of course we know about love, dear. We're really good at it too, isn't that right?"  
  
The Imp nodded as he grabbed ahold of Flonne's thigh with a bit of rough force, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah. We're real good at that love stuff. In fact, how about we show you how good we are? I'm sure a cute little thing like you can handle lots of love!" He laughed, making it obvious to anybody that he was practically lying through his teeth.  
  
Unfortunately for the young Angel, she wasn't exactly smart, so she fell for his act hook line and sinker. "That sounds great! I love love more than anything in the whole world! But, uh, how are you gonna show me your love?" The blonde asked, tilting her head quizzically...  
  
Only for both boys to kiss her on the cheeks as they joined their hands together, ripping the spade-tailed girl's clothes off in a hot second. "Why, the old fashioned way! Getting down and dirty like humans did way back when isn't that how you're supposed to show love in its purest form?" The Imp said as he slowly started grinding the bulge in his shorts up against her thigh...  
  
The Lilim nodded in tandem as he slowly pulled his leotard-like outfit out of the way, revealing a cock as long as his forearm. "He's right, the old ways are the best for this. Come now, dear. We'll be gentle, I promise. You can trust a pretty face, can't you?" His words were like silk, which just contrasted his words and his actions that much greater once he pushed the tip of his rod up against the blonde girl's exposed pussy.  
  
Flonne blinked more than a little after that revelation. "Waaait, this doesn't seem right..." She muttered for a moment, only to yelp as she felt another phallic shape push up against the hole between her plump cheeks. "But you are being really diligent, so maybe this is going to be even better than I would've imagined... Alright! Give me everything you've got, you two!" The Fallen Angel nodded as she prepared herself mentally for what came next.  
  
She never did expect the two of them to go balls deep immediately, however, causing her eyes to widen as they almost rolled into the back of her head from the force. A few moans managed to slip out from her lips as she felt the two of them thrust in and out with the force of jackhammers powering their hips.  
  
"Hah! This has got to be the easiest lay we've ever had! What kind of dumb broad even goes all the way out here, thinking she'll be safe when she's blabbering about some angelic Love nonsense?" The Imp laughed maniacally as he held a tight grip on the young girl's hips, smashing his cock inward as hard as he possibly could. He liked how tight she was, it meant that she was actually putting up some kind of fight, which in turn meant that the orgasm at the end of the road would be much sweeter.  
  
The Lilim sighed a little as he felt the tip of his rod brush up against the cervix of the girl's womb. "Now now, she's a pretty little thing. You really want to break her now, when we could train her so that she's ready to take us at any time? You never think two steps ahead, much less three. Then again..." He smirked a little as he felt the Fallen Angel tighten around him in response to his tip gently prodding against the entrance to her womb. "I do like a girl with a little fight in her..."  
  
Flonne was a little preoccupied up above to try and respond to the way that they were both mocking her. She was gasping, moaning, even screaming in response to the pleasures rushing through her body. It was too much for her to handle, especially at the intensity that they were going at. If they had started out slow, maybe she'd be able to get accustomed to it and get this rough all on her own, but... But this was skipping all sorts of foreplay and just skipping straight to the end! How was a girl like her going to deal with that?!  
  
Well. She wasn't. Both boys could feel her holes tightening up as she let out a monster of a scream, highlighting the orgasm that completely wrecked her internally. The juices ran out and around the Lilim's rod as her mind tried to catch up with everything, but the onslaught of pleasure made it harder and harder to think. Eventually, there was nothing left inside of her head except for pure arousal and instinct as a Fallen Angel. Essentially, her mind broke, and she was running on fumes.  
  
Fortunately for her, they were quite potent fumes, as her eyes rolled back allowing her to look straight into the feminine-hipped demon's own. "Ehehehe... Do that again, okay..?" She giggled a little as her eyes changed to display a pair of throbbing love-filled hearts. "I want more of you guys' love, you can give me muuuuch more, can't you..?"  
  
A slight shiver ran down the Demon boys' spines as Flonne now sounded much more turned on compared to the carefree and happy tones that she had been using moments ago. "O-Of course we can! Don't even doubt us for a second!" The Imp cried out, trying to protect his pride as he dug his claws into her flesh for additional grip before slamming his cock so far into her ass that the tip bulged out against her stomach in return...  
  
"W-Wait, we should... We..." The Lilim wasn't as hasty, but he was getting lost within the heart-shaped eyes. Something about them made the words fall off his lips like they were dissolving into thin air right then and there. All the while, his hips now ran on autopilot. The feminine-faced Demon smashed the tip of his member up against that cervix, again and again until it couldn't stay shut any longer.  
  
Once he felt the door to her womb break open, he shoved it as far inside as it could possibly go, to the point where his rod was now rubbing up against the far back of the Fallen Angel's womb. If he had any more strength in him, he could probably open up her ovaries and impregnate her right then and there... If not for the increased tightness around the base of his rod.  
  
"H-Hey! What gives!?" The Imp cried out as he couldn't even move his throbbing cock an inch, as the blonde girl's ass had clenched and tightened around the entire shaft just as her pussy had done the same to the Lilim's. They were both trapped within her, as the tables began to turn. "Oi! Do something! You're the smart guy, can't yo... Can't... what..?" The boy tried to criticize his buddy, only to notice that his eyes had turned into hearts as well... and moments later, so did his own, as both of them fell under the Fallen Angel's charms...  
  
Flonne giggled, almost drunk on all the pleasure running through her mind as it completely buried the rational parts inside of her head. "That's the spirit, don't even think! You just need to keep making me feel your love! That's aaaallll!" She encouraged the two boys to let loose as she kissed the more feminine of the two on the forehead, even as the two rods were distending her belly with how far inside they were pushing.  
  
"Love... love... Give... Love..." The two Demons started murmuring in unison as they put all of their energy into their hips. They were too enthralled to think of anything except the orders that they had been given. If not for the fact that this was merely a charm rather than a full-on bout of brainwashing, they'd be drooling out their brains at this point. Instead, their throbbing cocks were doing the drooling for them, precum leaking out of the tips as they lubricated the insides of the Fallen Angel's holes.  
  
The blonde girl couldn't feel any happier. She was getting all the love that she could've ever wanted. Even though that love was more just a bout of complete debauchery, one that her sex-drunk mind confused for genuine love. "That's right! Love! Love for us and Love for all! L O V E !" She cried out like a complete maniac, gyrating her hips side to side to make the rods reach even deeper. "Give me more! Give me everything you've got!"  
  
Her words resounded inside of the boys' minds as they thrust their hips forward, they pushed, they even pumped as far inside as they could go. Their minds wouldn't let them do anything else. But their bodies, they were not nearly as obedient. Due to how much arousal had been built up, it was only a matter of time before the two of them were going to blow.  
  
And blow they did! They let out a cry in unison as they passed the climactic wall, a healthy heaping of cum barreling its way out of their urethras and straight into Flonne's holes, making her stomach distend forward a few inches to compensate for the contents now swirling and sloshing around inside of her.   
  
Once they had poured all of their love into her, it didn't take long for the two boys to collapse onto their knees, both of their heads resting against the blonde as they had just expended everything they had in them. They were well and truly tired out...  
  
But the Fallen Angel wasn't, as she giggled ominously. "Oh, I think I'm going to have to keep you two, with how much love you've given me. I'm sure Etna won't mind..." She cooed aloud as she pulled off their rods, a significant amount of the white gunk spilling out of her holes as she grabbed both of the boys by their necks as she dragged them off.  
  
If they were still conscious, they'd probably be regretting their choices right about now...  
  
\---  
  
"Where in the hell is that Love Freak!?"  
  
A frigid shriek echoed throughout the Overlord's castle, courtesy of one redheaded young woman. The force of her voice knocked over several of her Prinnies, who quickly got back on their feet as they scrambled back and forth in a panic.  
  
"W-We don't know, Miss Etna! The last thing we saw, she came back with two other Demons and shut herself away! We don't know if she's still in there or if she did anything with them and then left! Please! We haven't even done anything bad this time!" One of the Prinnies replied, only for a spear to hit it in the face causing it to combust unceremoniously.  
  
The redheaded Demon scoffed. "How come she's able to bring home guys and I can't? This isn't fair." She complained audibly as she kicked back in her chair. "You're not getting any pay until I see Demons as cute as hers at my feet! Is that clear!?"  
  
"Ma'am yes, Ma'am!"  
  
\---  
  
While Etna continued to rage in another part of the Castle, Flonne was enjoying the spoils of her little trip outside. Giggling to herself as her two boy toys rubbed up against her. They had both been redressed in nothing but a pair of thongs that barely covered their assets down below if anything it just served to emphasize them instead.   
  
"You two really are the cutest little things. You're still so eager to give me love, after all that..." The blonde caressed the two Demons' cheeks, causing them both to cry out as they felt their underwear tighten around their rod from their arousal heightening...  
  
Both of them panted like wild animals as they huffed and moaned, wanting to go to town on the Fallen Angel like before. And they'd get the chance as she laid down on her back, spreading her legs just for them.  
  
"Come on, Boys. Fill me up with much more love..!" Flonne told them exactly what they needed to hear, as the Imp and Lilim threw themselves on her supple form...  
  
Their intense and passionate lovemaking would be the talk of the Castle for months to come...


End file.
